


Faded Memories

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Flash Fiction Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, kidult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: On a cold October evening, Junhui walked past Wonwoo.He knew he just passed by the love of his life.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Faded Memories

Today on a chilly, crisp October evening, on my way to get a peanut butter and jelly crepe in Sinchon, I passed by the love of my life.

He looked right at me with faint intrigue in his eyes and my heart skipped a beat because I just knew right away that he was the love of my life. We looked at each other for a little longer than would be considered normal between two strangers. Behind his round glasses, his dark eyes crinkled up just slightly to throw a smile my way. A smile that made me avert my gaze and walk just that bit quicker to pass by him as fast as I could.

I didn't say anything to him and what could I have said? What would anyone say if they just passed the love of their life on such a cold evening on a busy street in Sinchon?

I could have said  _ 'Hi' _ . I could have introduced myself. I could have smiled back perhaps. Admittedly, he looked a little like he wanted me to do any or all of those things. But I didn't.

Not because I lacked the courage. God knows I have more than enough of that. That's not why I didn't stop to talk to him. No, it's because once upon a time, a boy just like him knew a boy just like me.

Once upon a time, two boys met in school and shared everything with one another. Their stories, their lunches, their first cigarette, their first kiss, their first time. So many firsts.

They were both incredibly shy and uncomfortable with everyone except each other. Just two kids who fell in love against all odds. And one of them never grew out of it because he never learned. The other never grew out of it because he literally couldn't.

It was a cold day back then too, not in October but a winter month for sure. One of the boys - barely eighteen years old - crashed his car and just got out of it with his life. The other one watched him hang on a thread - literally, almost. Alive, but also not. Asleep, but not that either. He watched him for a long time. Weeks turned into months. Until he couldn't watch anymore. Until he looked away and moved on with his own life.

He beat himself up about leaving the other behind. For a long time, even though he left him, he thought of him every single day. Until one day, the other boy woke up. He was a miracle of sorts but he was broken in a way.

A broken marvel. Parts of him were missing. Parts of him never woke up. Things he knew before the accident, he didn't know anymore. Things were forgotten, like the boy he once loved. The boy who left him in his darkest hour.

But the other boy knew. He knew what he had done. Even though he received the gift of being forgotten by the one he abandoned, he didn't have the luxury of being able to forget his biggest regret. The truth that he got tired of waiting for the other to come back. The truth that he thought he might be missing out on better things.

I thought of those two boys when I walked past the love of my life this October evening in Sinchon.

He might have wondered why I looked so familiar. He might have asked himself if I was the one he’d seen in his dreams. He might have well wished for me to stop and say  _ 'Hi' _ . Or to just stop and smile at him and make it obvious that I had seen him too and that I knew he was the love of my life.

But I didn't greet him. I didn’t stop. Because even though he forgot, I knew for a fact that he deserved better. That I was not good enough. That I really hope the love of my life would find someone else to call the love of his life and be as happy as a human could possibly be.

In the meantime, the boy in me will forever love the boy he left behind. And even as I grow old, he will forever be the love of my life. The one whom I passed by on this chilly, crisp October evening. The one who looked at me like a long lost memory, a not so strange stranger really and still tried to make me smile at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wonjunnie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie)


End file.
